Tyrone (Fallout: New Vegas)
|special = |actor =Emerson Brooks |dialogue =PrimmTyrone.txt |edid =PrimmTyrone |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Tyrone is an NCR trooper deployed to Primm as part of Lt. Hayes' company to fight the Powder Gangers, Vipers and Jackals in 2281. Background Tyrone is an NCR trooper that is stationed somewhere across the border in California, who makes deliveries to the troops in Primm a few times each month.The Courier: "What do you do here?" Tyrone: "Just making some deliveries to the troops here in Primm. I'm stationed in California, but I come across the border a couple times a month." (Tyrone's dialogue) This is his preferred arrangement as otherwise he'd be working for a Brahmin baron either farming or herding cattle.The Courier: "How do you like being part of the NCR military?" Tyrone: "It's better than farming or herding Brahmin. As long as they don't send me to the front lines, I'm a happy man." (Tyrone's dialogue) And with this particular arrangement, Tyrone makes money on the side by selling "misplaced" chems to Chomps Lewis for the Great Khans drug operation. Chomps uses his daughter Melissa, who is a courier for the gang, to ensure that packages safely reach Great Khan territory.The Courier: "A friend in Sloan told me to come to you about some chemical supplies." Tyrone: " Look, I already told Chomps that the NCR's getting suspicious of all these "misplaced" supplies. Bigger risk means bigger cost - 300 caps bigger." (Tyrone's dialogue) Tyrone isn't exactly the reliable type, however, with Chomps Lewis noting that Tyrone has always been kind of shady, but recently has outright cheated Chomps by raising the price of the supplies without warning.The Courier: "I'm looking for a suitcase filled with chemical supplies for a... friend. Know anything?" Chomps Lewis: "Ah, yes. I think I know which friend you mean. Even if there weren't Deathclaws in the quarry, there'd still be no delivery. The supplier, a guy in Primm named Tyrone, is a cheating son of a bitch who won't deliver even though he's already been paid in advance." The Courier: "Has Tyrone cheated you before?" Chomps Lewis: "He's always been shady, but this is the first time he's outright screwed me." (Chomps Lewis' dialogue)The Courier: " " Tyrone: "Yeah, and as it turns out, the advance wasn't enough. The price has gone up. That's just how it goes." (Tyrone's dialogue) Tyrone's unexpected price hike isn't without reason as NCR brass were beginning to receive reports that their chemical supplies were reaching the Great Khans who in turn create drugs to sell to the Fiends.The Courier: "Tyrone has been selling chemical supplies to the Great Khans. Here - I got these from him." Hayes: "Tyrone wasn't authorized to deliver any of this. There were reports of our supplies being used by the Great Khans to make illegal chems. Until now, we've never had any hard evidence. Most of the chems end up with the Fiends, a group of crazies the NCR tangles with regularly. We'll have to conduct a thorough investigation of all our quartermasters, and crack down on sloppy record-keeping. Thank you. Other than Tyrone, were any other NCR citizens involved in this smuggling operation?" The Courier: "Chomps Lewis, the foreman at Sloan, was also involved." Hayes: "All right. I'll have him brought in for questioning." (Hayes' dialogue) Tyrone feels like this trip is far riskier than before and because of that wanted more caps. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Don't Make a Beggar of Me: The Courier will be sent to Tyrone after speaking to Chomps Lewis in Sloan. It would seem that Tyrone isn't a very reliable businessman and has cheated Chomps. Other interactions A female PC with the Black Widow perk can sleep with Tyrone.The Courier: "How about you and I come to another arrangement. It'll be worth it - trust me." Tyrone: "Well, it has been awhile. All right, let's do this." (Tyrone's dialogue) Inventory Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Tyrone appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas sleeping partners Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Army characters Category:Primm characters ru:Тайрон (Fallout: New Vegas) de:Tyrone (Fallout: New Vegas) pt:Tyrone (Fallout: New Vegas)